Girl's night
by AnimeloveGNB
Summary: The girls are at Genkai's temple hanging out and each is confessing their problems with their men and life. Surprisingly Hiei shows up to stay out of the rain and is forced to part take in their girl's night.
1. Surprise guest

The aroma of cake spread throughout Genkai's temple. The girls were at Genkai's this week to have one of their much needed Girl's night. Yusuke was out in the Demon world, Kuwabara was working, Kurama was also working, and no one ever knew where Hiei was.

"Botan can you hand me the icing; these cupcakes have cooled off," Keiko said trying to reach across Botan who was mixing another batch of cupcakes. Botan handed Keiko a small round tub of chocolate icing.

Behind the two girls Shizuru and Yukina ran by the door way heading to the living room. Shizuru turned up the radio blasting the music throughout the entire house. The Ice Maiden went to close and lock all the doors.

Putting the last batch of cupcakes in the oven, the girls were finally done and could relax now. Botan grabbed the chips and Shizuru snatched the drinks off the counter as they made their way to an empty room in the temple. They laid out blankets and pillows then got confortable.

"So," Shizuru started taking a swig out of a wine bottle, "Spill." "Yes spill," Botan said munching on a few more chips. Keiko put aside her bag of crunchy mixed snacks and leaned in to the circle. "It's Yusuke. He's been so distant since he came back from the demon world. Plus it doesn't help that he constantly goes back."

"Well if you want him to stop going just tell him," Shizuru lit a cigarette. "I couldn't do that," Keiko moped, "He would be miserable." Shizuru close her eyes and shifted, "Well then don't bother him about it."

"Or you could try and find a way to work it out by telling him how you feel," Botan said with her index finger up in the air.

*beep beep beep* the oven went off; the girls looked at each other slightly confused.

"The cupcakes shouldn't be done yet," Yukina said, "I set the timer for 18 min." Shizuru was the only one not affected, "Well then someone should go check it then." Yukina and Botan got up and made their way to the kitchen. They were met by a short, spiky haired, red eyed demon holding an uneaten cupcake in his hand. He looked over to the girls, blushing when he came in eye contact with Yukina.

"Hiei," Botan said confused by his presences, "I thought you locked all the doors?" Yukina looked to her then to Hiei, "I did but I am sure Hiei is over qualified to get into a locked house."

Hiei glanced at both of them one more time before sneaking a bit of his cupcake, he had a feeling this was the only one he was getting. Keiko and Shizuru walked into the kitchen door way, "What's going on guys?" Keiko asked. As both girls started to realize the situation Keiko looked to Yukina, "Oh I thought you locked all the doors."

Taking a final bit of his delicious cupcake, Hiei looked back at the girls, "You might want to also lock the windows if that's your concern. I can leave," Hiei swallowed and started to walk back towards the window but Yukina stopped him, "You must have came in because it's raining," she said noticing forms of water drops appearing on the window. "Please you can stay." Hiei hesitated, he wasn't really thinking the offer over but he wasn't exactly sure how to correctly respond.

"Yes Hiei please stay. You can join us!" Botan exclaimed excitedly. "I thought this was a girl's day?" Shizuru commented but it was just like hearing a voice way in the back of your head. "That's a wonderful idea!" Keiko and Yukina chimed in.

Hiei definitely was opposed to the direction this was taking, but he had another feeling, it wasn't going to be his decision whether he stayed. The girls stopped the timer and pulled Hiei into the other room with them against his will.

Good news, he would definitely get more cupcakes.


	2. So many ideas

Hiei lay back on two pillows with his eyes closed as the girls around him continued talking. He didn't mind much; he was able to listen to his sister's ideas and learn more of her thinking process when it came to her friends. Her life while he had watched had been a lonely one, not because she wasn't worthy enough to make friends but because she was sheltered then put into danger; she never had a chance to interact with other people.

"I have a feeling Kuwabara really likes me," Yukina stated as she had finally come to the realization, "He asked me if I could go stay with him, but I'm not sure how I feel." Peeking with eye slightly open Hiei looked to his sister, "You just realized?"

"Don't worry about a thing Yukina," Botan said ignoring Hiei and grabbing Yukina's hand, "All you have to figure out is if you think you can move forward." Botan was under the impression this would be a simple question.

"But I didn't even know that there was a thing to move," Yukina answered innocently, "I don't mind I look up to Kazuma and he's so nice and sweet. He helped save me."

"Alright we can leave that conversation for later. Right now let's drink, relax, and do something fun," Shizuru said getting up and passing out drinks. Keiko was eying Hiei; her brain was running and she was coming up with pretty interesting ideas. Getting closer and pulling the other girls into a huddle, Keiko relaid her idea, "Hey you know Hiei has that eye thing right?" Botan violently nodded, "Well I bet he could do a whole bunch of mind games."

Overhearing the conversation even thought they tried so desperately to keep it quiet, "The question isn't whether I can do something it is if I will chose to," Hiei answered to their mumbles, ruining the secrecy.

"Well wont you?" Keiko asked, "I mean we are letting you stay in here."

Hiei rose up to sit, though it didn't help much since the human girl still towered over him, "May i remind you that you do not own this building," he started, "Earlier I was kind enough to leave but I had no obligations to do so."

Keiko paused obviously frustrated. "Now now," Botan said trying to calm the two down.

"If he doesn't to it's okay. It would be fun though, " Yukina thought it over.

Seeing Yukina made Hiei reconsider, "What is it you want me to do? Spy on your boyfriends?" Hiei spat.

The girls looked to each other and smiled. "Of course. Fine," Hiei relented. "So Hiei can you really read our minds even when we don't want you to?" Yukina asked.

"That's only a minor gift of the Jagan. I can read your mind. I can control your actions for a brief period of time," Hiei bragged. Smiling Shizuru shared her idea with the others, "Okay we all have to compete in something and who ever wins can ask Hiei a question. Deal?"

The girls and Hiei agreed.

"Alright but first I want to know more bout you! " Keiko said pointing to Hiei.  
"Well what if we ask him a question and then we can ask him one," Yukina suggested.

"There nothing I don't know about you I can't find out myself," Hiei replied, "but ask me anything."

"Well you can ask us other questions like advice and stuff!" Botan suggested. Hiei silently agreed though he hardly needed advice from humans, especially female humans.

"Us first!" Keiko got excited, "Are you and Kurama gay?"

Hiei eyes widened, "What?"

"Well you said we could ask you anything," Shizuru said slyly. Hiei moved and shifted uncomfortably, "No I'm not gay. Neither is Kurama. My turn."  
Not really thinking Hiei would of asked a question, the girls waited.

"What kinds of things are you going to make me do at your little human gathering you have here?" Hiei asked as he looked around at all the pink pillows and arts and crafts and make up.

"Oh I don't know," Botan started, "Read Yusuke and Kuwabara's thoughts. Play truth or dare."

Keiko chimed in, "Dress up, make overs."  
"Oh and don't forget the most important game," Shuzuru said.

The girls smiled picking up a board game box, "PRETTY PRETTY PRINCESS."


	3. Nail polish

What the hell is pretty pretty princess?" Hiei made a disguised face at the box littered with a picture of jewelry around a spinning wheel.

Shizuru threw the box aside,"We will get to that later. Now its our turn to ask you a question. Have you ever had a girlfriend? "

Hiei took this this question seriously, "No. Unless you consider Muraku but really we aren't going any where. It's more of a friendship."

The girls made understanding "oooo"s and "ahh"s.

"Why do you like Yusuke?" Hiei asked Keiko. He of course have read her thoughts enough to know she did truly love Yusuke but would the world ever understand why?

"Oh," Keiko thought it over, "Because I know he will always be here and that no matter how he screws up he will always come back."

"Awww" Botan and Yukina blushed.

Shizuru and Hiei were unamused. "But it's Yusuke," Hiei sneered.

"Alright I say we start contest number one!" Botan shouted out.

"I have a perfect idea. It will be between me and Shizuru this time," Keiko said them looked to Hiei, "We are going to need your hands."

Hiei putt out his hands and Keiko quickly grabbed them and put them down flat, holding them in place. "Botan get the nail polish."

Hiei started to panic, "Wait what?" No one listened to him. Yukina and Botan held Hiei down as Shizuru and Keiko picked a hand and started painting his nails. "Wait what is that?" Hiei asked he saw pink liquid spread over his nail. No one answered him. On his right hand Shizuru was using a more Hiei friendly design, with black and a red design of a skull on his thumb.

Finally all the nails were painted and Hiei was finally let go. "Okay which is better?" Keiko asked. Hiei looked at both his hands. Although Keiko's side was pink it also had a little ninja on the thumb and streaks as if the ninja had ran across his nails. "I like Keiko's," Hiei said to everyone's surprise. Keiko redid Shizuru's side. "So that means it's my turn to use you," Keiko said, "so would Yusuke be upset if I made him stop going to the demon world?" Keiko asked.

Hiei was silent a few seconds and a light blinked on his head underneath a white cloth, "He would, but he would stop going for you. He knows you deserve that much from him. Now go ahead, now that you've got that out of the way ask me something I can ruin his life with," Hiei answered.

Keiko and the girls smiled, "Okay fine. So I know hes been hiding something from me lately; what is it?" Keiko asked eager for an answer.

Another moment of silence passed then the Fire demon answered smiling, "Who's Richard?"

Keiko blushed, "It's a guy from work. What does he have to do with it?"

Hiei still smiling, "Apparently he came looking for you but you weren't home. He wanted to ask you out," Hiei opened his eyes, "I'm not sure exactly but Yusuke and Richard seem like good friends. They go drinking with Kuwabara on thursdays."

"He made friends with my stalker?"

Shizuru laughed,"Some boyfriend."

"Okay okay it's someone else's turn," Botan pushed Keiko aside. Yukina grabbed boxes of make up, "I don't like where this is going," Hiei admitted. Shizuru pulled down his head and Botan and Yukina went to work.

When they were done, "Oh dear," Botan gasped as they backed up.


	4. Botan wins

Hiei picked up a mirror that lay beside him, "AHH?" Hiei dropped the mirror, "What the hell did you do to my face?"

Botan and Yukina glanced at each other; maybe no one was winning this round. Hiei had on black lipstick on the right half of his face: black eyeliner on the top of his eye and red liner underneath to accent his iris; the rest of his face was a darker shade than usual; grey eye shadow covered his eyelid. On Botan's side, the left side sparkling red eyeliner was on the bottom of his eye while sparkling black covered his top. Instead of grey eyeshadow on Botan's side there was design of an eye on his lid; seeing as Hiei already had over the maximum limit of eyes it looked creepy as hell. Lip liner on Hiei's left side of his lip was made to look like cracks were running through.

Hiei cleared his throat and picked the mirror up again, "Yukina's side is cute but I have to give this one to Botan, I almost died when I looked at myself," He paused admiring the works, "That's usually something I go for."

"Yes I win!" Botan quivering voice hollered out. Hiei smiled, he couldn't believe he was actually enjoying this. He liked this more than guy's night.

"Okay, Okay so I want to know Koenma thinks of me," Botan requested excitingly. Hiei felt uneasy with the question but it couldn't hurt to find out. His Jagan opened once more. His faced scrunched up awkwardly as he zeroed in on Koema's current thoughts, "Well he's definitely thinking fondly of you right now."

Botan celebrated silently then paused, "That creep!"

"You asked," Hiei said lying back again. She did ask.

It was down to Yukina and Shizuru. They could have pulled off Hiei's boots and worked the toe nails but Shizuru had already lost one nail competition so they scratched the idea. Then without warning Yukina ran to another room and came back dragging two large chest behind her. As she opened it Hiei's face turned red and he started to back up trying to make a break for it but Botan, redoing the other side of his face, held him down.

It was a whole butt load of _clothes._

"Okay how will this work?" Shizuru said already trying to pick some clothes out.

Yukina explained, "Your pick out an outfit and then I do. We will put them on him and see which outfit is best with his look." Shizuru nodded and they stared rummaging through the tons of clothes. Keiko and Botan desperately started working on Hiei's hair trying to force it down.

_This was the weirdest day ever_, Hiei thought to himself.


	5. Feeling alone?

"I look like a poodle," Hiei growled. Yukina had picked a pretty pink dress to put him in. "Did you really think I would enjoy this?" He snapped at Yukina as he looked at him self in the mirror. He really wanted to leave. But they refused to let him leave peacfeully and he couldn't harm them.

"Well I thought that I would be smart not to miss the opportunity," Yukina said shyly.

Shizuru took a hold of Hiei and started taking off his dress and slipping another one on. This one went well with the make up Botan applied. As he was dragged back into the mirror he took pride in the fact his hair had been unmanageable.

Hiei picked Shizuru's dress and as he changed back into his own clothes she asked her question.

"So why are you letting us do this to you?" Shizura asked.

"Is that your question?"

"Yes."

"Because you won't let me leave," Hiei said crossing his arms. The girls knew it was a lie. "I thought you didn't need us to let you. You could get out on your own," Shizuru retorted.

"And go where?" Hiei asked.

"Where ever you usually go," Keiko answered.

"I am usually alone."

Shizuru always one to avoid awkward silence pulled up a couple boxes. "Pretty Pretty Princess?"

Hiei sighed, "it couldn't be worse than this," he said lifting the dress a little off the floor. He was wrong. It was much, much worse. Pretty Pretty Princess, a game where you spin the arrow in the middle then depending on where it landed you where required to put on a piece of jewelry. It was somewhat pathetic but for some reason when the game got out of hand it was actually fun. Hiei had no idea what he was in store for.


	6. Last chapter guys! Yukina's question

**"Okay your turn Hiei," Botan's voice rang out. **

Grumbling and half tied down to a chair Hiei spun the wheel. "Oh Hiei got the necklace he's the Pretty Pretty Princess!" Botan said as Keiko slipped another necklace around Hiei's neck. There's only so much women a man can take, and Hiei had had more that his fill of these girly games.

"Are we done here?" Hiei asked, " It's two in the morning, we have played this game 27 times, and there's no more cupcakes left!"

A timer went off in the kitchen, "Look Hiei," Keiko said, "We made you more cupcakes, please stay! We can play a different game now!"

Shizuru came back from the kitchen, "They are cooling off," she announced, yawning. In fact they all looked very tired; Hiei saw his opportunity. "Maybe it's time we sleep," he suggested. The girls looked at each other droopy eyed and nodded. "Okay," they said and started untying Hiei.

Keiko, Botan, and Shizuru fell asleep quickly. Hiei had promised to stay till the all fell asleep and now it was just him and his sister; she still didn't know who he really was. It was obvious something was on her mind.

Hiei went over to sit by her, "What? You didn't have a question you wanted to ask?" he said trying to break the ice. She half heartedly smiled, "If you knew what I wanted to know I hope that you would have already told me," she answered.

He looked to the same spot on the floor Yukina was staring at, "Your brother," he stated rather than asked. Yukina nodded. "What if you're better off not knowing who he is?" Hiei asked.

Yukina looked at him, "I would love him no matter what he had become, and I would be proud."

Hiei swallowed hard as he pulled something out of his pocket. Yukina looked at it realizing there was two of them, on around Hiei's neck and on in his hand. Their mother's tears.

Yukina smiled, she always had a feeling.

Hiei looked away and asked, "So can I take this confound human make up off now?" Yukina laughed and she grabbed the make up and nail polish remover.

"I want to keep the nails," Hiei said quietly and Yukina laughed as she rubbed the make up off his face.

The next morning when the girls woke up Hiei was gone. "Did that really happen?" Shizuru asked, obviously hung over. Yukina looked at her and answered," Yep. It was real," she held a camera, "And we have proof!"


End file.
